This invention relates generally to the opening of new marketing opportunities, and more particularly, to the opening of new marketing opportunities by introducing purchase opportunities into digital media and/or streams.
Oftentimes, people watching or listening to a program such as a TV show, movie, video, or audio presentation find something on the program that they like and would consider purchasing if they had easy access to such a purchase opportunity. For example, someone watching a show may see a particular article of clothing they like, such as a jacket. However, typically in order to purchase such an article, one has to research the article to determine who makes it, where it can be purchased and then either go to the store, go online and find the appropriate site(s), or find a catalog and purchase it. All of these approaches require the consumer to actively find the product they saw and then take the appropriate steps to purchase the article.